


Þórvǫr saga Kolgrimsdóttirs（Stories of Thorvor Kolgrim's daughter）

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors, night lords - Fandom, 战锤40000, 荷鲁斯大反叛
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Experimental, F/M, Fenrisians are't space vikings, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Improvement, Stockholm Syndrome, This OFC is a Fenrisian, but there is a true ancient viking in the storys, don't have time to translate, trans masculine heroic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: This is just some sorts of old and Messy experimental fanfic back-up in Chinese because the blog had been closed and I don't want to paste it openly. And I don't have time  to translate it at present, maybe in the future I will do this. And I promise once I have my time off I will rewrite with my full earnest and enthusiasm.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I have to admit that this is a full mess. Just don't care

1

他们在伊斯塔万五号上的登陆点大屠杀中获得了全胜。

这样的说法也许会招致那些对午夜领主军团的战术风格嗤之以鼻的军事批评家，但，这个时候没有人会真的在意别人的想法。

夜领主第一连长亚戈·赛维塔里昂关掉传输投影显示屏，对如天神一般默然静立于身后的两名黑甲卫点头。他刚刚结束一次战争议会的召开，上报的人员伤亡被清点，战力价值被再度重估，夜蝠议会（kyroptera）遵照原体的旨意又选出新的成员，此等琐事结束后，他们对于战团的未来走向进行了一番“深刻”的探讨。赛维塔，所有人对他都如此称呼，冷眼看着他们为早已踏上的不归路作无谓的争执，在争执中他们等待着来自原体的下一道命令。而原体本人也有其他的事要处理——拷问并瓦解一位被羁押在由第四军团的原体特制的牢笼中的特殊囚犯的身心。

军团尚有不定的时间修整。重组。清点。缅怀。细数功勋，沾沾自喜。瓜分战利品。他从舰桥附近的指挥区往舱室的方向走，打算找奴工养护一下自己的动力甲。

在上一场战斗中留下的伤疤早已不再流血，但是他并未要求做任何消除措施，他喜欢保留着它们，尤其是脸上几道奖章似的疤痕。

 

走廊上没有灯光，仅有墙壁与廊柱上内嵌的反光材料在他经过时发出的微弱光亮与纯然的黑暗勉力抗争，在他离去之时就如烛火遇风，转瞬间就熄灭了。

无光世界之子不需要光明。

他的脚步踏在金属甲板上发出沉重的响声，回荡在空旷的回廊里。走廊右侧是奴工与船员的通道，中间设有一道并不高耸的金属栏杆。

对面正有些人类船员在路过通道。赛维塔懒得去记船员的面部特征与大部分人的名字，更何况从他们身上穿着的制服判断，其中大部分人只是甲板上的苦力。队伍末尾跟着几个带着镣铐、饱受折磨的男女奴隶，他们的锁链摇曳着拖在地上，发出清脆的响声。

他随意瞥了他们一眼，就打算收回目光。

他没有这么做。

她走在队伍最后面，脚上拖着铁链，身上的褴褛衣着已看不出颜色，脏污和血迹难掩一头耀眼的金发和窈窕的身影。似是感受到了他探寻的目光，女奴冲这边望了一眼复又偏过头去，明亮的碧眸中是一片汹涌的汪洋。

尽管稍纵即逝，她是他的捕食视界中唯一的亮色，又像是一个毋论多么难忘，都随时可能在醒时消逝的梦境。

视野变暗的瞬间，他转过了头。

 

死者或是将死之人的哀号在夜幕号的地下囚牢中回响，他不用抬头去看也知道吊在墙上的那些被活剥了皮的战俘已时日无多，没有情报价值的俘虏不再需要药剂师来延续“生命”。周围遍地都是七零八落惨遭肢解的活人与尸体，永恒的黑暗将它们埋葬在此，也即将包括他。

结束了。

前来拷问囚犯的军团士卒不知何时离开，他得到了须臾的宁静。对于他几天前犯下的弥天大错而言，须臾的宁静远远不够。只要他的陛下一声号令，他将得到永久的静谧，于他这条充斥着痛苦与罪恶的性命而言，这不啻于是一种仁慈。

他安静地靠坐在黑暗中，意识浑噩，任由血污从口鼻中流出。他，一个蠢材，一个犯人，一个军团的一连长，因犯下不可饶恕的错误，被羁押在牢狱中，等待着一切的结束。

“起来，我的儿子，我并未束缚你。”  
他听到了那个低沉的声音，就像黑夜本身在低语。“我主……”他顺从地从地上爬起来，尽管看上去狼狈不堪，赛维塔还是向声音的来源行了一个戏剧性的夸张礼节。“很高兴见到您。”剧烈的头疼使他忍不住嘶了一声。  
基因原体这才从黑暗中显露身形。康拉德·柯兹，他的君上，莅临他的身边，他惨白阴森的面容并未显露情绪。  
“我前来告知你的最终判决。”他冷冷地说。  
“这可真是荣幸。”赛维塔背靠着墙壁，迟疑了一会回答道。我还以为你不会再亲自同我说话了。  
于是他的父亲，他的暗夜君主在黑暗中以诺斯特拉莫语将判决娓娓道来。“亚戈·赛维塔里昂，第八军团的第一连长，我在此宣判你有罪，你的手铠将被染作红色以示罪人身份。但我暂时不会回收你的基因种子，你的小命暂时还攥在自己手里。”  
原体停顿了一下，似是要等他问一句为什么。他没有。星际战士只是扬扬眉毛，说出了自己的猜测。“我知道你不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“你还迫切需要我，陛下。”  
原体发出一声不屑的低笑，高大的身形迫近阿斯塔特。“为什么……你会觉得我需要一个废物，一个不自量力的蠢货。赛维塔里昂，你知道我并不是个很有耐心的人。”他的嗓音趋近柔和，闪电爪在阿斯塔特苍白的皮肤上划出一道长长的口子。

“但你是对的。我不会如此简单就赐予你死亡的馈赠。从现在起，你苟活的每一日都将是我借给你的，我也有权随时将它们回收。你的痛苦与折磨将继续存活于世。”

他漠然地看着伤口流血而又迅速愈合，超人的体质给予他非同寻常的恢复能力。“是，陛下。我可以离开这了吗？”

原体的脸上展露出一个扭曲的笑容，令他自脊柱开始汗毛倒竖。“你也付出不少代价了，我的儿子。”

赛维塔耸耸肩，没有回答。  
“那就离开。”  
他点点头，什么都不说，经过原体的身边，朝舱门走去。  
“我有事情交代给你。”  
他回过头来看着自己的父亲，纯粹的好奇神情使他就像一个孩子。  
“就在你的舱室里。”  
“什么？”

赛维塔惊讶于这简短的疑问所引致的沉默竟比料想中的要长久。有那么一瞬间，他在原体阴沉的脸上看到了迟疑，仿佛在思考如何向他的一连长解释这件事情，或者另有隐情。这太不寻常了。

“看好了。按我说的去做。别多问。”他用诺斯特拉莫母语说道，并皱了皱眉，最后半句显然已经带上了重音。

“如你所愿。”他很好的将自己的惊讶掩饰了起来，并转身走开，不再回头。

 

这世上还能有什么令原体难以用三言两语就能解释的难事？他并未在暗自惊讶中沉浸多久，也未将其放在心上，待到若干年后，世界天翻地覆，回想起当日的情形，他仍不确定原体那时候到底预见了什么，以至于使他自己作下了这样一个奇怪的决定，从而将数人的命运彻底扭转，但那又证明了一贯以来他对于康拉德·柯兹头脑深处真实本性之度测的正确性。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the word count can't display truly just don't care

2

索沃尔在广阔无垠的皑皑荒原中穿行，感受着刺骨寒风掠过口鼻间隙、擦过裸露在外的肌肤时带来的疼痛，身体热量的缓慢流失，手中紧握的精巧战斧的重量。这把斧头是她的养母，芬里斯的克尔格里姆（Kolgrimr），北方部族的酋长，为她精心挑选的成年礼物。现在她则要用这柄斧头亲手为母亲斩获猎物————索沃尔深知这并非被大酋长所允许去做之事的其中之一，她的母亲将她保护的太好————现在，她要向母亲证明自己已经长大成人了。  
索沃尔藏身于一片山岩之后，山岩之下是一个开口朝天的洞穴，她知道里面有一口泉水，总会有雪鹿（snow hart）或是体型巨大的麋鹿在泉边休憩。她虽有初生牛犊之勇，却也知道不该不自量力去挑战蜥龙( drake) 、芬里斯狼、巨型白熊之类的凶兽，更罔论在传奇故事中屡次出现的会喷酸口水的巨大冰虫（ice fiend）、克拉肯海蛇……  
总有一天她会宰杀一头克拉肯巨兽，她要亲手将它的头挂在克尔格里姆的王庭中，她会让母亲为她的丰功伟绩自豪。传奇故事中会出现她的名字，以最伟大的猎手的身份……  
她从山岩中矫健地跃出，步伐轻盈地踩过冰面，迎风伸开双臂，从洞口一跃而入————泉边的麋鹿长着巨大的尖角，但她并无所惧，这野兽尚无警觉之意。她就像一只芬里斯狼般扑到猎物的背部，用尽全力将斧头凿向猎物的脑袋。  
吃痛的麋鹿拼命挣扎，想将背上的小猎手甩脱，同猎物相比差距悬殊的娇小身体差点就被蛮力甩脱了，而那则意味着失败————她死死抓住鹿角，不让自己被甩下去，发狂的麋鹿会毫不留情的用头顶的尖角扎死冒犯者。

“我的孩子……无论以后的人生中你遭遇了什么，切记，万不可将你的恐惧表露在外，万不可令怯懦、悔恨主宰你的行动，死亡是必然会来临的，一个战士最大的夙愿就是让自己在荣耀中毫不犹豫地死去。勇敢是受人钦佩的。”  
克尔格里姆总用修长却又粗糙的手指抚摸着她的小脑瓜，一边教诲着她为人处事的道理。人们总是说大酋长生性冷酷，但在同索沃尔在一起时，就连国王（基因原体黎曼鲁斯）也能看出来，女酋长万年冰封般的脸，面部表情竟是趋向柔和的。

现在她又记起了这句话。她让自己趴伏在猎物的背上，一手用力握住鹿角，另一只手从猎物身上拔下斧头，同时两腿曲起保持身体平衡，不再有任何迟疑地将斧头照着猎物的弱点砍下去————

巨大的麋鹿发出一声痛吼，一头撞在岩壁上，力道之猛甚至连鹿角都扎了进去，索沃尔只得放开抓握住鹿角的手，带着惯性撞到了岩壁上方的冰面上————伴随着疼痛，她眼冒金星，从冰面上滚了下去，掉进了下面的坑洞里。

坑洞里冒着热气，地热从冰层的缺口里冒上来。被忽如其来的热量直冲面门，索沃尔艰难地从地上爬起来。她的呼吸在那一瞬间几乎要停止了———

只见眼前有一头通体乌黑，体型比麋鹿还要大上数倍的蜥龙正冲她尖啸。

 

“编号VS-4043，基因样本提取代码011001110.0012，确认符合目标特征，准予放行。”  
机械声从洞开的金属门外响起，索沃尔从梦中转醒，地板的冰凉透过单薄的衣物漫上她的皮肤，半睡半醒间的麻痹使她在一瞬间几乎无法动弹。她抬起手来试图遮挡住扰人清梦的噪音，手腕上的镣铐因动作而发出清脆的响声。  
随后，一个笨拙的脚步声逐渐向索沃尔接近。她睁开双眼，一个身形巨大的奴工向她伸出一只手，正要将她从地上拉起来。  
“不……不不……不！”她尖叫着不停往后退，同时伸出一只手臂来护住自己，“别……”  
“编号VS-4043精神状态异常，将使用特别手段对其进行————”  
“我说了别碰我！”索沃尔摔倒在地上，束缚四肢的铁链发出巨大的响声。但头脑构造单一的奴工并不理会这些，他以更快的速度将惊恐的女孩从地上拖起来，同时向门口退去。  
“够了！”站在门口的男人从制服中掏出一个注射器，动作迅速地往拼命挣扎的女孩胳膊上扎了一针。逐渐失去力道的女孩动作渐渐减缓，胡乱挥动的手臂垂了下来，她咬着牙，发出不知道是啜泣还是嘟哝的声音。  
“嘘……没事的，没事的……”男人动作轻柔地抓住了女孩的肩膀，看着那对明亮的如同幼兽般的碧眸逐渐阖上。  
“把她横着抱起来，该死的蠢东西！你刚才吓坏这孩子了！”

 

这是索沃尔在失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。等到她再次睁开双眼时，她已经被人扔在了另一个陌生的地方。  
她的衣物被换过。出于对这个地方的恐惧或是其他原因，他们将她放置在一张金属质指挥桌上便匆忙离去，任她的右臂自然垂落，不自然抽搐的指尖带动着手腕上的铁链也轻颤起来。  
索沃尔仰面朝天地躺着，凝望着舱室上空那片恒久不去的黑暗，对周围漠不关心。她不知自己在这黑暗中被放置了多久，接下来还要遭遇什么样的命运。然而预知于她亦毫无用处，她无处可去，唯有将其一一承受。索沃尔被掳至此地的时间并不算太长，但第八军团拥有足以从意志远胜凡人的星际战士口中套取情报的手段，摧折一个少女的意识更是不在话下。  
随着机械设备的鸣响，铁质舱门砰地一声顺着槽位滑向两边，有人从外面走了进来。索沃尔下意识地将头转向门口，那是一片如同塔楼般高大魁梧的阴影，在舰船走廊外昏暗的灯光下显得颇具压迫感。这片阴影的主人顿住了脚步，脸上的表情讥诮而又不可置信。他后退一大步，朝上看了眼舱门上方的标记，又极为夸张的撤了回来。

“我们中一定有一个人走错了房间。看起来错不在我。你是谁？在我的舱室里干什么？”

索沃尔支撑着自己从桌子上坐起来，这一刻昏暗的灯光恰巧洒在站在门口的男人身上，他裸露的上半身如同大理石雕像般苍白，线条虬劲的健壮肌肉与黑甲壳胸廓上遍布新旧的伤痕，以及动力甲连接口。他看上去……和那些摧残折磨她的拷问者没什么区别。

她没有回答他的疑问，而是毫不迟疑的从台面上滚下来。她太想要躲开他那双漆黑如夜的眸子的探寻了，哪怕连找一个角落躲起来的气力也无。她凭着逃避的本能，撑着身体朝舱室深处爬动，却并不知道这样做将失去唯一一个逃走的机会。

高大的星际战士不紧不慢的朝她逼来，用标志性的嘲讽语气发问：

“我再问一次，你到底是谁？如果你是来这同我玩什么把戏的话……那绝对不会起作用。现在，出去——”

索沃尔没有回答，她正缩在角落里喘着气。

星际战士突然意识到了什么，转而抱着手臂靠着铁门边的墙壁，带着惊讶和疑惑不解的神情打量着她，在他们目光相接的那刻，他疑惑的神情又变为了了然。“我知道了。”


End file.
